Precious
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Jecker established. Based off of RP yet again :  Why is it that something bad must always counter a perfect day?


Jess sat in Becker's lap, head resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder. It was moments like these that she loved, just sitting with him and talking, enjoying the feel of his closeness.

"Are you free? Now?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, why?" she asked, confused by the abruptness of the question.

"Dinner? With me?" he asked, voice hopeful.

"I'd love to!" she said grinning and kissing him softly.

Becker was always so organized and prepared on the field, but never ceased to surprise her with the spontaneity of some of their dates. She loved them, they were always perfect, in these places no one really knew about, quiet and intimate.

"So, I take it this is one of those, you'll love it but get to know nothing things, again?" she mused, smiling over at him.

"Exactly," he said, smiling back at her.

"You have no idea how much I love these, they're so incredibly sweet," she said grinning happily.

"Then you'll love this one."

"I don't doubt it for a second," she said, placing a hand on his.

She rested her head back against the seat, tracing her thumb over the top of his hand. The truck came to a stop at a lake, and Jess glanced over confused. He simply smiled, got out and came around and opened her door for her. When she got out he took her hand and led her down to the docks, where a candlelit dinner was set up.

"Becker…it's absolutely perfect," she breathed.

"And the sun is setting soon. Perfect timing, hm?" he said, walking over to the table.

"Again I say, absolutely perfect," she replied, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

He pulled out her chair, and seated her before going and sitting across from her.

"I know people," he half joked.

"You realize you're amazing, right?" she asked, smiling.

"Well apparently, I'm amazing."

"Yes, you are," she said, taking a bite of the pasta dish in front of her, "And this food is amazing!"

"Again, I know people," he said with a smirk.

"So you've said," she laughed.

He simply grinned at her, making her heart skip a beat. It was something she thought would have stopped happening after almost a year together, but it hadn't, and she didn't want it to.

"Thank you for this, it's perfect," she said after a few minutes.

"No problem," he replied, watching her blue eyes dance in the candlelight.

After they finished eating, she glanced up at him, almost shyly.

"Dance with me?" she asked, unable to find it in her to care that there was no music.

"Of course," he said, standing and taking her hand.

"And before you ask, yes, I know there is no music," she said, putting her free hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine with looking like nutters," he joked, smiling.

"I don't think we are going to, we seem to be absolutely alone," she replied as he spun her out and back to him.

"That's good then," he said, leaning down and kissing her.

She let her hand slide up his shoulder and wrap around his neck as they kissed. She could have stayed there forever.

"Best night of your life yet?" he murmured.

"Night, yes. Day, I don't think anything will top the day you asked me to be yours forever, except the day we get married."

"I love you," he said, before kissing her again.

"I love you too."

"Look," he said, suddenly turning her.

She stared out over the lake, watching as the sun set over the water. She leaned back against his chest, smiling as his arms circled her waist.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly.

"It is," he agreed.

* * *

><p>Jess lay with her head against Becker's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat as they talked about plans for the wedding. Truthfully, she was having trouble focusing on anything but him, she traced her fingers over his chest absentmindedly. She smiled slightly as his responses became practically monosyllabic, and tilted her head up and began kissing along his jaw.<p>

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're distracted," she teased quietly.

"I might be," he said with a smirk.

Jess took his wrists and pinned them above his head, hovering over him she leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"And what might have you distracted?"

"A lot of things," he mused, "The main one starting with the letter J."

Jess unpinned his wrists and pulled his shirt off, smiling softly, "I will happily distract you anytime."

"Distract me _now,_" he murmured.

She pulled back and pulled off her own top, revealing a lacy, red bra underneath, then brought her lips back to his only briefly, before trailing them slowly down his neck and chest. Reaching the waistband of his pants, she paused long enough to undo them and push them off, before letting her lips travel back up his body.

"How am I doing?" she asked, lips hovering inches from his.

"Very, very good," he replied.

She kissed him deeply, pressing her body down against his. He moaned softly, letting his hands find her skirt and pushing it off. Jess tangled her hand in his hair, pulling him even closer.

Her back hit the mattress as he flipped her over so he was on top. The sudden movement caused her to gasp slightly, before her lips found his again. He started kissing her harder, almost roughly.

Jess moaned deeply, digging her nails into his shoulders, putting as much force behind the kiss as she could. Her lips literally hurt from the pressure behind it, but she wasn't complaining, in all honesty, she kind of liked it.

Even though they'd been together almost a year, it was the first time they'd ever met each other with a rough, unhinged desire. What little clothing separated them, was shed quickly and he thrust into her hard, causing her to scream out with both pain and pleasure.

Becker barely managed to pull himself away from her lips, "I love you," he said, voice rough with desire.

"I love you too," she replied, breathless.

Then he was kissing her again. She had no idea how long they stayed that way, before she lay with her head on his chest, exhausted.

"That was…" she laughed softly, unable to find the correct word.

"Exactly," he said grinning.

"Remind me to distract you more often, if that's the result," she mused, pulling herself closer to him.

"Do you need a reminder?" he countered.

"Definitely not," she laughed, kissing him.

He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her securely.

"I love you," she said, tracing her fingers along his chest.

"I love you too," he replied.

* * *

><p>She'd been surprised to find him still there when she woke up.<p>

"Don't you have recruit training this morning?" she murmured, placing her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

His arms encircled her waist, holding her tightly

It was almost noon by the time Jess realized that she'd left her phone in Becker's truck. He'd called in that morning and it was Jess' day off, so she hadn't really thought about it. Even if she had realized, she doubted it would have mattered as she'd spent the morning in Becker's arms.

The first thing she saw was that she had a text message from Jenny. _Call me ASAP, _it read. She quickly called.

"Jenny, it's Jess, sorry I didn't call sooner, I left my phone in Becker's truck."

"Where are you right now?" she asked.

"Currently? Walking from the truck to our flat, why?"

"Can you tell me when you're sitting down please?"

"Jenny, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

Jenny hesitated, "Abby was in a car accident, she's in a coma in the hospital," she said shakily.

Jess paled, hand shaking, "Is…is she going to be alright?"

"The doctors say she should be, the injuries are comparatively mild, it's just a matter of her waking up. I've told the front desk you're her sister, so you can come see her."

"Thanks Jenny, I'm going to tell Becker and I'll be there."

"Alright, see you soon Jess." she replied.

"Bye Jen," she said before hanging up the phone and walking back to the flat.

She was still pale and shaking by the time she got inside. Becker was on his feet and at her side immediately, drawing her close to him for support.

"Abby was in a car accident, she's in the hospital in a coma," she told him, voice a near whisper.

"Is she…will she?"

"According to the doctors yes, it's just a matter of her waking up."

Becker grabbed his car keys and they headed to the hospital. Jess had her feet pulled up in the seat behind her and her head resting on his shoulder. He reached over and took her hand, turning it palm up and lacing their fingers together.

Thanks to Jenny, it was easy getting into Abby's room, though Jess stopped short when they entered. Abby looked so pale and weak, her head was bandaged and her arm in a cast, and the tubes didn't help. Connor was asleep at her bedside, head resting in his arms on the edge of her bed.

Becker sat the flowers on her bedside table and sat the food they'd brought Connor on the table in the corner of the room. As he did this, Jess walked tentatively to the side of her bed.

"Abby, you have to wake up, Connor needs you," she said quietly, "We all need you, you're my best friend…you have to wake up."

Seeing as they were both asleep, and neither of them could stand to see Abby in that condition, they didn't stay at the hospital long. As soon as they were out front, Jess turned and hugged him tightly.

"She'll be okay," he murmured, stroking her hair.

"I know, she's Abby, she's a fighter, of course she will be"

"Come on," he said, slipping an arm around her, "Let's get you home."

Once they were home and settled on the couch, Jess turned her attention to Becker, taking his hands in hers.

"I haven't asked, how are you doing with this?"

"Fine…" he said hesitantly.

"She's your friend too Becker, and I know you better than to believe you're fine. Talk to me," she replied softly.

"I'm just worried about Abigail…and believe it or not, Connor."

"I know you are and that's not that hard to believe, no matter how many times you say you want to kill him, he's still your friend."

Becker sighed softly in response. Jess took his hand and kissed it, before continuing.

"She and Connor will be fine, she's going to wake up and be back at the ARC, and Connor's going to be tripping over himself and running into walls in no time, you'll see," she tried to assure him, with a small laugh.

"I believe that," he said nodding.

"Faith Becker, that's all we can do is have faith," she said, kissing him softly.

"Agreed," he murmured against her lips.

She gently ran her thumb down his cheek, "Come on, let's go to bed, and focus on the good for awhile, and we'll check on Abby first thing tomorrow."

"Sounds good," he replied, standing and pulling her to her feet.

Once they were curled on the bed, arms around each other, Jess couldn't help voicing something she'd been thinking since leaving the hospital.

"I wonder why it is, when someone close to us is hurt, it makes our thoughts go between that and needing to know the people closest to you are safe?"

"I do not know," he said thoughtfully.

"I guess it makes us realize how precious what we have is, and makes us want to hold on to it even more," she mused after several minutes, absently tracing her fingers over his chest.

"You're precious to me all the time, you don't have to get hurt for me to know that," he said softly.


End file.
